Processes executed in a computer system may include task schedulers that schedule tasks of the processes for execution in the computer system. These schedulers may operate with various algorithms that determine how tasks of a process are to be executed. In a computer system with multiple processing resources, the processing resources may contend with one another in searching for tasks to execute in a scheduler. The contention tends to reduce the efficiency of the computer system in executing a process with a scheduler, and the amount of contention typically increases as the number of processing resources increases in the computer system. As a result, the contention of processing resources may limit the scalability of the scheduler as the number of processing resources in a computer system increases.